Sidney Secor
Soul Traits Sidney Secor Height - 9ft 7 inches Weight - ? Hand Dominance - Left Eye Color - Steel Blue Mortal Name - Sidney Secor Cause of Death Gunshot wounds. Date of Death June 8, 2015 - 11:32am Backstory Sidney Secor is one of the very few ghost squad recruits to keep her mortal name after her death. Born in 1992, Sidney was raised in a small town in southern Wisconsin. She was the eldest sibling in her family; her sister Isabel was born in 1994. Sidney was never the brightest member in her family. Her parents started to grow concerned with her lack of participation in school. Many believed she had a minor case of ADHD, which would cause her to easily lose concentration and become easily lost in her own conscious mind. Whether she was just a daydreamer, lazy, or possibly dealing with ADHD, Sidney struggled academically throughout grade school. Students would constantly make fun of her for being stupid and for being left handed; very few students in her grade were born a southpaw, making her an easy target. Although her grades were low, her spirit was always high. She loved making new friends and being open to her fellow classmates. She would frequently crack jokes and try to make everyone her friend, no matter how miserable or snotty they may have been. Sidney's relationship with her sister was a love-hate relationship. Isabel would become occasionally frustrated when her sister was around. More often than not the two would get into physical fights, with Sidney being the one trying to make things right. Numerous fights would end abruptly with Isabel taking shots at Sidney's head; some ended in minor bruises while others ended in concussions. Sidney is believed to have suffered at least three concussions between the age of 9 and 15. Sidney and her family moved to Westborough when she started 9th grade; her father was offered a business offer that he couldn't refuse, resulting in a necessary departure from Wisconsin. Being Charles was involved in pharmaceutical medicine, the position is subject to transfer employees throughout the country with beneficial perks. After the move, Sidney met Andrew Blaze at Westborough High. Being she was immediately labeled a loser, Sidney was forced to seek friends in the outcast group. Andrew and Sidney initially didn't connect right away. Andrew just saw her as an annoying blabbermouth who was always around at the worst times. Andrew frequently made up excuses to ditch Sidney in the school hallways, between classes, or in the early morning hours before homeroom. After a few weeks had passed the two slowly started to connect with each other. They both loved playing music, although not very well. Sidney wasn't even aware that a guitar could be played left handed. The two talked in school but very little outside of school. The band that would be formed in the afterlife was never even a thought in their mortal lives. The two virtually came and went to school and never hung out off of school grounds. When Andrew wasn't around Sidney he was talking with Rachael Selenski, another outcast in the school who rarely spoke to anyone. Details are still unclear as to how Sidney died, but it is believed that she was murdered by lethal gunshot wounds. Although Sidney wasn't good at much of anything in her mortal life, she became extremely talented at playing the guitar in the afterlife. Not long after Andrew Blaze and Sidney Secor were recruited, they started a band that was originally just two guitars and vocals. It wasn't until Andrew met Mackenzie West that the band started to grow; Froggy would become the last member to join. Although Sidney is naturally unintelligent, she has her moments of inexplicably being smart when it matters most. Though it happens rarely, when Sidney gets mad it is believed that she gets smarter. Sidney has always been a kindhearted soul and is always there for her friends. She is a prime example of a ghost squad recruit who doesn't particularly enjoy killing humans, though it has become second nature to her when she sees a human lose their life. When she's not jamming with Andrew and the band, Sidney frequently finds enjoyment in childish activities. She loves building forts out of her favorite food, cheese. On occasion she may steal food from warehouses or athletic events at stadiums. Not long after being recruited she met Celesta Reynolds. The two instantly became inseparable, unfortunately for the wrong reasons. While Sidney loves and adores any soul she meets, Celesta instantly became enraged and disgusted at Sidney's personality. Her dimwitted bug-eyed smile constantly raises Celesta's temper, and the two often become involved in fights like Sidney had with her sister. The two rarely get along but are forced to spend the rest of time together in the "EGS". The two's first mission together got off to a rocky start in 2015. An innocent human taking a late night stroll through the woods was murdered by Celesta; Sidney seeing the act unfold. It isn't clear what the mission was but one soul ended up being lost in the process, leaving Sidney remorseful. They don't often work together but when they do, Sidney tries to find the silver lining in the predicaments they find themselves in. She might not be the brightest but she's someone that anyone could depend on in a messy situation. Traits - Kind-Hearted - Respectful - Giving - Caring - Lively - Warm - Clumsy - Unintelligent - Nurturer - Cautious - Loud - Aggressive/Manipulative - Trustworthy - Supportive - Creative - Energetic - Strong - Annoying - Lead Guitarist - Easily manipulative - Stoner - Comedic - Openminded - Adventurous - Left-Handed - Ill-mannered - Sloppy - Unreliable - Social - Outgoing - Inspirational - Partier - Disorganized Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal) - Whats a turn-off? - Party-poopers - Bullies - Insects - Education - Waking up early - Violence - Strict authority - Studying - Easily irritable humans - Slow drivers - Zits - Downers - Depressed humans - Quiet humans Favorite Colors Purple and Blue. Mortal Views On Death “I don’t ever think about that stuff cuz it’s not gonna happen for a long time. I ain’t worried about it.” Category:Characters